Ultimate Exposure
Ultimate Exposure is an EVO-oriented news program hosted by Diane Farrah. Topics :''Note: Topics are listed chronologically'' EVO in Paris * Introduction: "Yet another entity has emerged, this time in the heart of Paris. Authorities are vastly unprepared. Unless a decisive response to this pandemic is marshaled, the city will fall just as Kiev-''" (interrupted by an EVO) 1.19, "Promises, Promises" EVO attacks city * '''Introduction': "In the five years since the Nanite Event we have never had an EVO incident of this magnitude. Evacuations are under way and Providence agents are on the scene. Providence's Keep is now over the city. We may see an end to this." * Closing: "We've been hearing rumors about Providence's weapon and it appears to be... a teenager? I-I think that boy just cured the EVO-''" (interrupted by Six) 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Hunter Cain's debut * '''Introduction': "Since his arrival on the scene just over a month ago, the Hunter has captured the public's attention as a common man's answer to Providence. He's inspired a devout following, including the makings of his own private army." * Closing: "Providence's secret weapon - a teenage boy named Rex. Hero? Abomination? Humanity's last hope? You decide." 1.13, "The Hunter" Fall of the Great Wall * Topic: A brief explanation of the infestation of Lomitle that attempted to attack Beijing. A war between Providence and the Lomitle caused the Great Wall of China to receive a massive amount of destruction. It also explains the solution to the defeat of the Lomitle swarm. 1.16, "The Swarm" * Introduction: "A massive section of the Great Wall was fell tragically yesterday. But as the world mourns it also celebrates the millions of lives saved in Asia." * Closing: "Lives saved in large part to something you might find hard to believe: these colorful undies. Our sources say that they gave Providence scientists the scent they needed to turn those bugs against themselves." EVO chase * Topic: Relation about EVO activity 2.01, "Rampage" Interview with EVO Guys * Topic: Interview with the members of EVO Guys 2.10, "Moonlighting" Providence Exposed * Topic: Interview with the members of Providence combined with trip around the facility. * Introduction: "I'm Diane Farrah, and for the first time ever, we've got an exclusive all-access pass inside the top secret organization known as Providence ... to find out the real story behind that man of mystery you've all wondered about for so long." 2.16, "Exposed" New Providence * Introduction: "Through research and hard work, Providence has turned the curse of the EVOs into a blessing, one that will serve mankind. Science and compassion have created a new future for all EVOs. A future filled with happiness and hope." 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Unknown attacks to the city * Introduction: "Diane Farrah, broadcasting live from what appears to be the end of the world!" 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Worldwide cure *'Introduction': "Across the world, not an EVO to be found. After more than six years, it appears we've awoken from the nightmare." 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Trivia * Bobo sold to Ultimate Exposure information about Rex's underwear in order to get his revenge for Rex destroying more Lomitle than him. References Category:Television